Consequences
by Assarishita
Summary: Oneshot Roy tries to explain something to Ed about consequences, using the legend of Paris and the golden apple as an example. Bad idea, or is it?. EdxRoy


**A/N: **I need a break from my other stories, 'cause I'm completely stuck. That's why I decided to write this. Inspired by the song Happy Ending from Sugarland, Flying Blind from Ilse DeLange and I'm Not So Though also from Ilse DeLange. It's my first attempt at yaoi so please be nice!

**Warning: **Yaoi, boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read and stop wasting my time.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I hate it, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

**Consequences**

He sighed and looked at the short blond-haired boy standing in front of him. Somehow, if he was involved things always went wrong.

"Fullmetal, let me get this straight. You tried to rescue a kidnapped girl and you blew up…" He looked at the paper in his hands.

"A church, an empty school, two houses and an old hospital"

The boy in front of him stared at his feet, desperately trying to avoid looking him in the eye. He looked so damn cute.

"Do you know the story of Paris and Helena?" he asked him. Edward Elric looked up and nodded, a look of confusion on his face.

"Paris had to choose between three goddesses and decide who was the prettiest. The one he chose would get the golden apple. They all promised him things he could normally only dream of, but he chose the goddess who promised him the most beautiful girl in the world" Roy explained.

"Paris was an idiot" Ed told him.

"And why is that?"

"He should have cut the apple in three parts and give every goddess a piece" Roy smirked. Though he wouldn't tell Ed, that was a really smart thing to say.

"But you're missing the point here. What I was trying to say, is that every choice we make has consequences. In Paris's case it meant a war of ten years. In your case it meant the destruction of several buildings. The point of the story was to tell you that should first think and than act. Do you understand that?" he explained, unusually serious. Ed nodded and muttered something along the lines of 'yes, bastard colonel'. He just smiled and looked at the boy he loved.

"Now there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Usually we could discuss that matter in my office, but as you can see there is a lot of paperwork here and knowing Riza it's going to be even more in the afternoon. Since I want to be able to see you when I talk to you, meet me at 3 pm in the library" A look of anger dawned on Ed's face and he clenched his fists. No matter how much Roy loved him, he would never grow tired of making fun of his height. As the blond boy stormed out of his office he got up and walked towards the cupboard in the corner of the room. Time to start working on his own little plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 2.55 pm he walked to the library. That stupid Colonel had better have a good reason to let him come to there. As if he didn't have anything better to do. Not that he had something better to do, but still. He pushed the doors open and stared into an empty room.

"Chikusho!" he cursed out-loud. "Where could that baka be?" He was actually looking forward to see the Colonel again and now he wasn't here. At that moment a walking pile of books appeared around the corner of a bookshelf. Behind the books was a girl with red hair and friendly brown eyes. She putted the books on a table and looked at him.

"Edward Elric?" she asked him. He nodded and she smiled at him. "The Colonel is waiting for you at the other side of the library" she told him.

He thanked her and walked of to look for the Colonel. He was almost at the doors on the other side from which he had entered and still no sign from that stupid Colonel. He got more pissed with every step he took. Couldn't he have waited for him somewhere closer to the entrance? When he turned another corner someone grabbed his waist. His first impulse was to turn around and beet the crap out of whoever was currently holding him. He turned around, but before he could hit the person two lips were pressed against his own. It took a while for his mind to register what exactly was going on, but when he realized it he immediately pulled away. That was easier said then done, considering the fact that someone still had his arms locked around his waist. After blinking a few times he saw that the person who kissed him was…the Colonel?! What the fuck was going on here! Sure, he liked him, but he was pretty sure the man hated him. A blush crept over his face. And that bastard was smirking at him!

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. The smirk grew bigger.

"I just noticed that you look even cuter when you blush" He just knew that his face had turned to the colour of a ripe tomato. And that damn smirk was still there.

'Well, better make the most of every moment' he thought to himself. He leaned forward and kissed the older man who was still holding his waist. The Colonel was surprised for a moment and then returned the kiss. Ed ran his tongue over the older man's lips, asking for entrance. As his lips slightly parted he started to explore every inch of his lover's mouth. He tasted a little bit like grapes. He had no idea why, but he really did taste like grapes. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance that the Colonel eventually won. His longs were screaming for oxygen, but at that moment the Colonel yanked his braid. His head shot back and he ran a hand trough his hair.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled. Roy just smiled at him. It was the first time he saw the Colonel smiling and actually it was a little bit scary.

"I told you that everything we do has consequences, but if forgot to tell you that aren't always bad consequences"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **It took me two whole hours to write this, because my brother was constantly annoying me. Reviews are highly appreciated and flames as well, as long as you also tell me how to improve my writing style. Oh yeah, Chikusho means damn in Japanese. I changed that thanks to the review of I'llwait. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
